


The Thingy

by magic_robot



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: M/M, Tentacles, tentacle frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commander and Jimmy are alone in the lab and things are getting hot, but little does he know it's not really Jimmy...<br/>Noncon but no penetration, if that makes it any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thingy

**Author's Note:**

> And so begins the tradition of the Commander getting fucked up by weird things.

The Thingy had already successfully infiltrated the Battletram and was working in Jimmy’s lab. Things had been going better than anticipated, these particular humans seemed very gullible and it had easily assumed the role of their dear friend Jimmy. It was slightly surprised when the Commander had entered the lab and kissed its cheek. The Thingy wasn’t quite sure where this was going but played along – mating with a human wasn’t on its to-do list but the opportunity seemed to be presenting itself. The Thingy – rather, Jimmy smiled and ran a hand up through his hair, sliding his tongue deep into his mouth. The Commander pulled back and sighed, looking up him for a moment. “You do seem different.” He smiled. “I like it.”

“I’m so glad.” Jimmy kissed him roughly, pressing against his body, grasping his ass with both hands. He gasped and ground his hips when he felt Jimmy getting hard, eyes going wide when he looked down. A slick, wiggling tentacle was working its way out of Jimmy’s fly.

“What the fuck is that?!” He reeled back, pressing himself against the wall in fear. “Oh my God, you’re the Thingy!”

Jimmy laughed darkly. “Good job, you figured it out. What gave me away?”

He stared, horrified as more of the writhing tentacle exposed itself. “Your freaky alien dong.”

“How should I know what kind of ridiculous genitals you humans have? Frankly, you should be grateful; I’m quite popular on my planet.”

“Oh God, please don’t eat me.” He cowered as Jimmy stepped closer.

“Don’t be silly, I’m not going to eat you. You watch too many science fiction movies.”

“Oh.” 

“But I am going to melt you down into rocket fuel. Tell you what: if you play nice I’ll kill you last.” Jimmy grinned as he undid the button to his shorts and the tentacle protruded from the fly of his underwear, wiggling proudly in the air.   

“Oh fuck, no! Please, please, eat me. I’m begging you, don’t touch me with that thing!” He pushed back against the wall as if he could disappear into it, looking around for a means of escape.

Jimmy was huge and looming in front of him as he closed the distance between them and crushed him to the wall. “Hmm, you’re the one who approached me, remember? I think you want to.” His hands started to delve into the Commander’s shorts, ripping them to expose him. “Is that it? Really? I feel sorry for you.”

“Don’t touch me you sick alien fuck!” He tried to shove him away, ineffectual against Jimmy’s solid mass. “My friends are gonna figure out what you are and kill you!”

“You talk too much.” Jimmy covered his mouth with a warm hand, using the other to fondle him until he was hard.

The tentacle started wrapping itself around his dick, tugging and rubbing and engulfing him all at once. It seemed to have a mind of its own, slithering up and down his length as Jimmy rocked against him, letting out a high hiss. He tried to pull away but any distance gained was quickly covered, his dick barely visible under the undulating mass. The tentacle was unnaturally warm and slippery, a clear viscous fluid seeming to just ooze out of the pale surface. The Commander shuddered, whining into Jimmy’s hand as the tentacle curled around him tighter, silky soft and throbbing against his dick. It felt _good_ : dirty, sloppy, shamefully good, his skin crawling at the visceral sensation. He closed his eyes, unable to look anymore but the wet sucking sounds and Jimmy’s inhuman noises weren’t much better.

He was horrified when the tentacle started pulsating as Jimmy came with a growl, squeezing him roughly in short spasms but he couldn’t stop his hips from bucking, the slip-slide against his skin slick now with his come. Slowly, the tentacle relaxed, eventually unravelling itself and retreating into Jimmy’s fly.

He fell to the floor as soon as Jimmy let go of his mouth, shuffling back on his ass until he hit a lab bench, groping his hand upwards blindly to grab he first thing he touched. Luckily, it was a fancy looking ray gun with neon piping.

“What is that?”

“I’m not sure.” He fired the ray gun and Jimmy vaporised into a pink smog, leaving a ring of powder on the ground. He clutched the ray gun close to his chest as he ran out of the lab, bursting into the main room where the others were huddled on the floor in the dark.

“Commander! Are you okay?”

“Oh guys, I am so happy to see you. I found the Thingy! It’s dead, I killed it.” He stopped to take a breath, tone suddenly going serious. “Nothing else happened. Don’t ask me anything else about this, ever. I mean it.”

“What happened to your pants?”

“I said, don’t ask!”


End file.
